


Strawberry Moon

by hit_the_books



Series: Solstice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Sam, Fae & Fairies, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sam comes out, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer solstice,<br/>Hope is in Sam's heart.</p><p>Will he find love on the longest day of the year?<br/>Or will he ignore his heart?</p><p>Listen for the laughter,<br/>Look for the Moon.</p><p>Will he open up his home?<br/>Or will he ignore his boon?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Sam meets an old flame during the summer solstice...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Moon

“Sam…” the man’s voice whispered. “Sam…” Blinking his eyes open, Sam sat up in his chair and listened for the voice that had woken him. 

“Saaaammm…” the voice called, distant and quiet. No one else was in the Bunker’s library. Dean, Cas and Mary—Sam’s mother—were watching a film in their makeshift lounge. 

Tilting his head in confusion, Sam felt something slide a little over his hair. Reaching a hand up towards his head, Sam touched the source of pressure and, fingers caressing the soft velvet of flower petals. Several fluttered down from his head and fell to his shirts, pale in comparison to the darkness of black v-neck t-shirt and deep red plaid. _What the hell?_

“Sam…” the man called again, distance muffling the call. Getting up from his seat, Sam turned to face a mirror and glimpsed the flower crown upon his head. The crown was filled with violets and coronations. Something stopped Sam from removing and he left the library and walked to the war room. The map was lit, as it always was. 

“Sam…” the voice came to him louder. Walking through the vast room, Sam felt a pull towards outside. “Sam…” the voice called again and Sam noted that the voice sounded familiar. Stomach clenching, body tense, Sam made his way up the war room’s spiral staircase and to the front entrance. 

The front door, reinforced steel, was closed. Without hesitation, Sam reached a hand out to the door and opened it. In the light twilight sky, hung a full moon, its usual bright silver turned strawberry in hue. And in the doorway… 

“Corbus,” Sam said, breath catching, heart beating so fast he feared it would burst from his chest. 

“I see you got my gift,” Prince Corbus replied. The fae had not aged a day, his violet eyes bright and full. Ink black hair tied in a warrior’s cue at the back of his head. Unlike their first meeting, Prince Corbus dressed in attire of Sam’s world rather than his own. Green plaid open at his throat, exposing the fae’s lightly tanned skin, snuggly fitting blue denim jeans at his hips. The only thing out of place, bar the color of his eyes, was the matching flower crown on the fae’s head. 

“Yes! You’re… you’re here? Really here?” Sam asked, brain attempting to make sense of this figure from his past being right there in front of him. 

“Yes, Sam, I am here, in your world. It is midsummer’s eve and the moon is full.” And that was all Sam needed to remember fifteen years ago, the night of the solstice on his eighteenth birth year. Recall the things that they did, remember the emotions Corbus helped Sam feel. 

“You don’t look fifteen years older,” Sam complimented, eyes straying to look behind Corbus again and at the moon. _The solstice, of course._

Corbus licked his lips. “And you look even more handsome than our first meeting.” 

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Sam shook his head. “Oh, I got old.” 

Apparently, fae princes don’t take self-depreciation sitting down. Corbus’s long, slight hands found Sam’s neck and cheek, drawing him into their first kiss in fifteen years. Long summers and joyful singing washed over Sam as they kissed, buoying him. Corbus’s right hand slid up into Sam’s hair and stroked him. The touch soothing and reassuring. Letting Sam know that he wasn’t in danger and never would be with the fae. 

“SAM!” Dean yelled from behind Sam, making Corbus jerk back from him. 

Snapping around, Sam glared at his brother, shielding Corbus from Dean as he remained in the doorway. He had never told Dean what happened when he ran away from their motel a night not so long before he left for Stanford. Telling Dean that he had slept with a fairy prince didn’t seem like the kind of thing he should divulge to him if he didn’t want his brother to panic or relentlessly tease him forever. 

“Who the hell is this?!” Dean yelled. His hand twitched towards his back where he probably had a handgun. “And why are there flowers on your head?” 

Holding up a hand to ask for calm, Sam kept his place in front of Corbus even though it felt like he was betraying Dean. But Corbus had done nothing wrong and Sam didn’t want the fae to disappear into the night. 

“Dean this is… Corbus.” 

His brother narrowed his eyes and glared at Corbus. “And what sorta name is that?” 

“Please, Dean, stop being so… hostile. Corbus isn’t a threat.” 

“If he isn’t then what’s with his eyes?” Dean asked, refusing to backdown. 

“Dean, is something wrong?” Castiel called from with the Bunker. More footsteps echoed from inside and then Castiel and Mary were crowding behind Dean. 

Sam’s mother frowned at Corbus, but put a cautioning hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, Sam, who is this?” 

Beside Mary, Castiel squinted at Corbus and Sam could tell that the seraph did not trust the fae—if he knew that was what Corbus happened to be. A part of Sam regretted that suspicion was all those closest to him could give Corbus, despite the prince being his first love. There may have been over a decade since their last meeting, but Sam had still dreamed of their night together. 

_Wonder what it would have been like had I stayed with him in his realm…_ “Dean, mom, Cas… this is Corbus. Prince Corbus… he’s a fae.” 

Shifting forward, Dean swung his hand around from his back and pointed his handgun at Corbus. “Sam, step away from him. You don’t know—” 

“Stop it!” Sam shouted, anger unfurling inside of him. “Corbus means no harm! He’s just here to see me... It’s the solstice,” Sam finished lamely, hoping that they would understand. 

Behind Sam, Corbus chuckled. “Please, I am just here to visit with Sam. That is all. I mean none of you any harm.” 

Down in the depths of Lebanon below them, a series of harps, drums and flutes sounded into song. The tune gay and light, celebratory and welcoming. The melody was reminiscent of Corbus’s court musicians and he wondered what was happening in the streets below the Bunker. 

Dean took the safety off the gun. “What the hell is that? What is going on?!” 

With a wave of his hand, Corbus transformed Dean’s gun into a bouquet of roses, the heads in shades Sam had never seen before. Dropping the flowers in shock, Dean almost snarled at the fae. Sam knew that Dean had been more protective since the female British Men of Letters operative had shot him, but his treatment of Corbus was unwarranted. 

“My court is visiting the town. They mean no harm,” Corbus explained in a calm voice. 

Pulling her sweater close around her, Mary stepped forward and regarded the fae. It was still strange for Sam to have their mother returned to them, but Sam was doing his best to adjust. “How do you know my son?” 

This was not how Sam had planned to come out to anyone. In fact he had never planned to come out. It wasn’t anyone’s business and he hadn’t had a meaningful experience with another guy since Corbus. Finding no human men able to quite match the fae’s beauty and thoughtfulness. What he had had with Corbus that one long solstice night, what he had shared with the fae, had been beyond anything he’d experienced in his own world with his own species. _This is none of their business._

“That is… none of your business,” Corbus replied, mirroring Sam’s thoughts. “We met previously and with the full moon this night, I decided to meet with him again. I am… unable to normally cross into this world. A full moon on a solstice night means that I may.” 

“Cas, you buying any of this?” Dean asked the seraph. 

Shifting on his feet, the gesture so human, Castiel swallowed and nodded. “Prince Corbus… appears to be speaking the truth. He and Sam do know each other.” 

But Dean wasn’t backing down. Oh no. The anger on Dean’s face reminded Sam of the fury their father had shown him—the night be met Corbus—when he told John that he was going to Stanford. Going to college. Told them he would be leaving them and that it was his choice to make. Like it was his choice to make to invite Corbus in and spend some time with his _friend? Boyfriend? Lover?_

“I’m sorry, but it doesn’t seem right to have fairies just turning up on our doorstep, uninvited,” Dean pointed out. 

_Invited? Invited!_ Sam turned to Corbus and smiled at the prince. “I invite you into my home and place no obligations upon yourself or your kin should you enter and should you partake of anything in my home.” 

“Thank you, Sam,” Corbus replied and then with a blink of an eye, the five of them were in the Bunker’s kitchen, sat around the table. Corbus was beside Sam on his right and on the other side of the table sat Mary, Dean and Castiel facing them. There was a large pot of tea brewing in the center and Sam couldn’t quite recall them having a teapot of such size. If the aroma wafting from the pot was anything to go by, it was just peppermint tea. 

_Maybe… I could explain?_ Sam pondered, seeing the confusion on the other three's’ faces give way to something more neutral, but still a little perplexed. Drawing his hands up onto the table, Sam brought his right hand to Corbus’s left and twined their fingers together. The gesture one of intimacy and familiarity 

“Dean, mom, Cas… Corbus is… I am… we’re… lovers.” Sam squeezed the fae’s hand and Corbus leaned against him, humming appreciatively at the contact. “We met when I was eighteen.” 

Dean’s jaw dropped in surprise and Mary was forced to lift a finger under her son’s chin and close his mouth. Castiel was the only one who did not look surprised, but considering the time he had spent inside Sam’s head when he took on his Lucifer hallucinations and memories hell—it made perfect sense that he showed no surprise. 

“You’re gay?” Mary tried to ask in a voice that didn’t speak of shock or horror. 

_No, I still like women too._ “I’m bisexual, mom. I like women and men.” _Though Corbus is the one who took my virginity…_

“When…” Dean started, seeming to have recovered himself a little, “did you meet when you were eighteen? You told me you didn’t do any hunts when you started school and he definitely didn’t deal with any fairies that year.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed that this was an issue. “We met after I had that big argument with dad over me going to college.” 

“Oh…” Dean replied, a look of guilt dawning over his face. 

There it was. Out in the open. Sam was bisexual and the night he had had a huge argument with John, he had met Corbus. He’d never told anyone any of this before. Not even Jess, Ruby or Amelia. Sam had kept his one night with Corbus completely to himself and now here he was telling everyone who was closest to him that he was sort of in a relationship with a fae prince. 

Corbus, seeming to decide that the tea had steeped enough, waved his free hand and fresh, steaming cups of peppermint tea appeared in front of everyone. Standing, Corbus picked up his own cup and invited Sam to do the same. “Come,” Corbus implored Sam, “I would… like for us to be alone.” 

“Of course,” Sam agreed, standing and picking up his own cup. He led the way out of the kitchen and deeper into the Bunker. They walked to Sam’s room. 

Pausing outside of his bedroom door, Sam blushed and murmured, “I’m sorry it’s not much,” as he recalled the magnificence of Corbus’s court. Sam pushed the door open and flipped the light on. Leading the way inside, Sam was glad he’d tidied the space recently. Not that he’d had much to do, there’d been fewer reports of monster activity since Chuck and Amara had left. It was quite possibly their doing, but Sam suspected it was more because the near extinction of the sun had put the monsters off. 

“This is…” Corbus began as he turned around on the spot, eyeing up Sam’s scant possessions, but shelves stuffed full with books, “a most charming retreat from the rest of the world.” 

“You don’t have to oversell it,” said Sam as he sat down on the end of his bed, cradling his cup of peppermint tea. 

“Ha, but clearly it shows you are still a seeker of knowledge? I am pleased that you are… Even if you were called away from your first choice of studies.” Corbus gently sat down beside Sam and sipped his tea. 

Taking a sip of his own tea, Sam nodded and then licked his lips. He could feel the heat radiating from Corbus and his scent… in the closed space of his room it was impossible to ignore the sweet muskiness of the fae beside him. Both familiar and alien as it mixed with the flowers from their crowns. 

“I use to wonder whether you were right that I was needed back here, in my world. I’ve…” Sam was unsure why he was telling Corbus this, the years since their first meeting long and heavy behind him. Filled with so many failures. “I’ve,” Sam began again, “probably done more harm than good, being here rather than choosing to stay with you.” 

Gently shifting beside Sam, so that he faced him, Corbus shook his head. “The world would have ended a great deal sooner… despite how you rank your actions, dear Samuel. Those… who sought to wrend the world asunder and to their own ends would have found themselves another patsy to take on their mantle and proclaim their cause.” 

“But I… I helped unleash the Darkness!” Sam bit out, cup shaking in his hand. The tea was almost gone, but Corbus waved their cups away, making them appear atop a dresser. “I didn’t close the gates of Hell when I could have! I left my brother to rot in Purgatory! I—” 

Whatever accusation Sam was about to throw at himself was never heard as Corbus placed a hand on Sam’s cheek and drew him down into a kiss. The press of their lips was fierce and sent warmth and desire spiking through Sam’s body, spreading out and willing him to believe in his own goodness. Believe in the man he was rather than could have been. Corbus licked his way into Sam’s mouth and gently teased at his lips and tongue, biting here and licking there. If Corbus had a taste it was of orchards and summer violets, sunshine warmed rocks and wild grass. 

Slowly, Corbus persuaded Sam to shift up his bed and then the fae climbed on top and straddled Sam. The tail of his cue falling down the side of his face and stroking Sam’s cheek as they continued to kiss, the fae’s hands either side of Sam’s head. It was as if fifteen years did not separate them from the last time they were this intimate with each other. Blood pooled into Sam’s cock and he bucked up against Corbus, making the fae moan into his mouth. 

Where Sam had once been less sure of himself and sex, now he felt confident enough to flip their positions. Forcing Corbus onto his back and getting a happy mewl from the prince, Sam teased at the prince’s lips between his teeth, sucking and biting. Experience and age meant that Sam was no longer the nervous youth he had been. Stroking a hand gently down Corbus’s side, Sam pulled off the prince’s mouth and then kissed along his jaw. 

_Corbus is in my room and I’m…_ Corbus chose that moment to roll his hips underneath Sam, pressing his hardness against Sam’s and making him whimper. 

“You should think less, sometimes, Sam. Just some advice,” said Corbus, rolling his hips again and leaving them both panting for breath. The fae clicked his fingers and they were suddenly both naked. The heat of his arousal kept Sam warm, despite the slightly chilled air. 

Corbus put a hand up to Sam’s cheek and drew his mouth towards his own again. Kissing Sam and rocking up against him, the wetness of pre-come sliding their hard cocks along Sam’s stomach, teasing out their clear need for more. Haphazardly reaching a hand out towards his bedside table, Sam managed to open a draw and pull out a tube of lube. 

Breaking from Corbus’s kisses, Sam nuzzled the fae, pushed himself up on his arms and asked, voice low and filled with need, “Would you let me… can we?” 

The fae responded by slipping his right hand down his body and then seeming to finger himself a little if the face and noises Corbus made were anything to go by. Sam had to kiss Corbus and swallow those noises and so he did, sealing their lips together as Corbus teased himself. Pulling back off again, Sam finally shuffled down Corbus’s body, licking the tip of his leaking cock, before spreading the fae’s legs open and greedily eyeing Corbus’s hole, pointer finger already buried up there to one knuckle. 

“Corbus,” Sam panted out, leaning in and licking at Corbus’s finger and rim. The prince whimpered and writhed with the touch of Sam’s tongue and Sam was content to taste Corbus. But every cry and wriggle from Corbus reminded Sam of his own need, and by the time he stopped licking, Sam’s pre-come had left a damp spot on the covers. 

Picking up the lube, Sam covered two of his fingers and persuaded Corbus to pull his own finger out. Resting his fingers against Corbus’s rim, Sam started to tease the fae’s hole, circling his fingers. Corbus laughed and cursed, proclaiming that Sam was going to spend the whole night teasing him. 

“Damnable human!” Corbus moaned, hands tightly clenching the bedsheets. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” As if to back up his complaint, Corbus shoved down against Sam’s two fingers, taking them inside with ease. Feeling inside the fae, Sam must have found Corbus’s prostate, because of the series of shouts and non-English profanities that fled the being’s lips. 

Working his fingers in and out of Corbus, stretching him, readying him, Sam had to be careful not to rush things. Sheer need pulling at him to fuck Corbus. Claim him like Sam had once been claimed. 

“Sam… just.... Please!” Begged Corbus, hair starting to come out of his neat warrior’s cue, eyes wild with need. 

“It’s okay, I gotcha,” said Sam as he pulled his fingers out. Keeping Corbus on his back, Sam slipped a pillow under the fae’s hips, raising them and then he finally slicked up his cock. Lining up with Corbus’s hole, Sam knelt and slowly slid inside the fae until he bottomed out. The tight heat of the fae made Sam’s eyes roll into the back of his head with sheer pleasure. Waiting for the fae to adjust, Sam experimentally drew out and then thrust back into Corbus, slow and steady. 

“Saaaaammm,” Corbus panted, a hand coming up to draw Sam down towards him. Taking the hint, Sam lowered himself onto his arms so he caged Corbus in as the fae drew him back into a kiss. Hips starting to match the movement of their mouths, Sam fucked Corbus’s mouth and his hole. The pressure and heat making Sam want to fuck even harder and faster. As if reading his mind, Corbus shifted his hips a little, making it easier for Sam to speed up. 

And making it easier for Sam to hit the fae’s prostate with each thrust. Making the fae cry and whimper into Sam’s mouth. Greedily push their tongues together and beg, without words, for release. Corbus’s hands were tangled up in Sam’s hair, not touching his own neglected cock. But as their climaxes neared, it didn’t matter that Corbus wasn’t being touched. When Corbus came first, hole fluttering around Sam’s cock as he splurted wave after wave of come between them—Sam could no longer hold back. Hips desperately chasing his own release, Sam shouted into Corbus’s mouth as he finally came, spilling into the fae. 

It took some time for Sam’s hips to still, but when they finally did, he rolled off of the fae and used some kleenex to clean them up. Setting the bed to rights, or as much as they needed pillows back up by the headboard, Sam laid back down with Corbus, pulling the prince into his arms. Holding Corbus and breathing him in, Sam sighed and relished in how content he felt and pulled the bed covers over them. 

He must had drifted off at some point—Sam woke from his doze with Corbus kissing him gently on his lips. Sam was unsure how much time the fae had left before he had to return to the fairy realm. And suddenly Sam didn’t want to be faced with more than a decade of separation. Didn’t want to be left alone again. _Please, don’t go…_

“I must gather my court and leave,” Corbus said softly, disappointment obvious. 

_Wait—_ “Do you… do you want to stay here with me?” Sam asked, kneeling and kissing Corbus on his forehead. 

“Hmm...” Corbus pondered the offer, eyes constantly flicking back to Sam’s. The fae’s violet irises seeming more intense than before. “Do you… truly want me to remain?” There’s a note of surprise in the fae’s voice. 

Drawing Corbus up against his chest, Sam kissed the prince all over his face. “Yes… of… course..” Sam said, each word punctuated by a kiss, “I… want… you… to… stay… if… it’s… okay… for… you… too.” 

The intensity of the hug that Sam gets back leaves no question as to what Corbus wants. “My court will be fine without me. And I’ll be able to refuse Princess Aregund’s marriage offer.” 

Sam laughed, recognizing the name. “Aregund proposed?” 

Sniffing, Corbus nodded and nuzzled against Sam’s chest. “She was stood upon a dozen decapitated heads of her former enemies.” 

“I suppose it’s too much to hope that they were dead before she cut off their heads?” Sam stroked Corbus’s back, getting an appreciative hum in return. 

“Oh, most certainly too much to hope for. The worse part is she thinks she’s being romantic!” Grumped Corbus. 

They continued much in the same gentle conversation for some time. Neither remarking when it was too late for Corbus to return to his own world. For the first time in many long years, Sam felt happy and content. To think that a creature who had been a one night stand of his youth now seemed like boyfriend material? Sam didn’t want to examine that too closely, but he was amazed Corbus had agreed to stay. In between stretches of sleep, the two of them would wake and kiss, enjoying a closeness that they had never achieved before. 

Morning arrived and once they had used the bathroom—with Corbus slipping into a pair of Sam’s sweats and old t-shirt that were both too big for him and Sam putting on another pair of sweats and a t-shirt—they made their way into the kitchen. Dean was up and drinking a cup of coffee while he looked at a newspaper. Castiel was sat across from Sam’s brother, looking at a different newspaper. Mary was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey,” Sam called, helping himself and Corbus to their own cups of coffee. 

“Uh… why is he still here?” Dean asked, making no attempt to hide little he liked Corbus. 

Sam frowned at Dean and shrugged. “Because Corbus wants to be with me… So you better get use to it.” 

Dean’s back tensed, but he had no retort as Sam set about cooking pancakes for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> When I realized that it was the summer solstice today and the opposite of the one that featured in the first fic of this series, I decided to quickly bring this together. So sorry if it's a bit rushed and rougher than what I normally write. And yes, there's a [Strawberry Moon tonight](https://www.theguardian.com/uk-news/shortcuts/2016/jun/20/strawberry-moon-solstice-parking-charges-stonehenge).


End file.
